<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire Marriage Story by siyooratrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469167">Vampire Marriage Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash'>siyooratrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, Break Up, Couple therapy, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Meant To Be, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Vampires, communication is important, don't be sad sometimes relationships only last 800 years, even for vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 800 years of marriage and intense couple therapy, Minji and Yoohyeon decide to put an end to their relationship. Maybe it's time to start seeing other people, vampires or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End of The Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution for the <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeukaeVampireFicfest2k20">DreamCatcher vampire ficfest</a></b>. Please, don't hesitate to check the other works as well &lt;3</p><p>I had this dumb idea months ago and I finally got to write it, I hope you enjoy the reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>1979</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji, would you mind starting?” The therapist says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon rolls her eyes, expecting nothing but an escolding discourse from her wife. It was her own idea to come, they definitely needed a mediator. The last hundred years have been argument after argument, it has become unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know where to start…” Minji shrugs, stealing a quick glance at Yoohyeon. “I love her. I really do. But our relationship is… dead.” She takes a deep breath on purpose just to let out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you never listen to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon, please, it’s Minji’s turn.” The therapist interrupts her, making a gesture with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… Miss Handong.” Minji smiles kindly at the mediator, who has the appearance of a young woman, but could be even older than them. Her electric orange hair contrasts with the pale yellow paint of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji makes sure Yoohyeon murmurs one of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorries</span>
  </em>
  <span> to continue. “I miss how we used to hunt together, how we touched… Our complicity… Everything is gone now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The therapist clicks her tongue and takes her time to reply while taking notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” She takes off her glasses. “That’s understandable, Minji. Eight hundred years together is a long time, even for vampires.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I speak now?” Yoohyeon asks, politely with a calmed tone. The therapist nods. “I miss all that too, but every time I’ve suggested a new hobby to share she just… destroys it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m classic, is that a crime?” Minji says, offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is since we’ve fought for centuries to show we’re more than heartless hunters!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m saying! I just want our spark back! I miss hunting criminals together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More of us! I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes I feel like you rather spend time with Siyeon and Bora than with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true… I love you. They’re just… You introduced me to them! What are you insinuating!?” Yoohyeon gets defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Minji takes a few seconds to continue. “Should I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she was witnessing a tennis match, the therapist observes them, not missing a detail. When she decides it’s time to interrupt, a throat-clearing is enough to draw both of the vampires’ attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who are these Siyeon and Bora?” She asks, politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon scratches her eyebrow before speaking. Right now, she feels like anything she says could be used against her. “My best friends, Minji introduced me to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora works at the hospital, she’s the one who gives us the bags.” Minji clarifies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bags…” The therapist shows herself confused for a second. “Oh, the blood. Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji nods, dedicating her a kind smile. Handong smiles back. An exchange that lasts too long under Yoohyeon’s point of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora isn’t a vampire.” Yoohyeon adds, as if it’s an important detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve felt attracted to other… uh… creatures.” Minji tenses her posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same of you.” Yoohyeon stares at her, inquisitively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I recommend you not to hide any detail. The more I know, the better.” The orange haired says, with a calmed voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both vampires sigh at the same time, sharing a stare, waiting for the other to start talking first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two hundred years ago we broke up.” Yoohyeon finally says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s not the first time you feel like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor the second…” Minji looks at the floor, ashamed of their frustrating romance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” The therapist takes notes. “Please, elaborate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We…” Yoohyeon clears her throat “...had other sexual partners. Non-vampire sexual partners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it a positive experience?” The therapist asks, not looking up from the notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Minji feels uncomfortable. “Well, it was… pleasant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasant…” The orange haired repeats. “Did those… relationships add something to your life that your relationship with Yoohyeon couldn’t provide?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried new things. Things I had never tried with her.” If she had a beating heart, her face would have turned red as a tomato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you, Yoohyeon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The referred takes a few seconds to answer, just with one word. “Same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since that wasn’t the first time you tried ending the relationship, what were the reasons that made you break up on each occasion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple remain silent, the answer is too painful. The reason it’s the same as the first, the second, and the third time they felt like their relationship had to come to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stand each other. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other, don’t get me wrong…” Minji says, with pain in her voice. “But it doesn’t matter what we do, we’re never on the same page.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re basically just… friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but when we get mad instead of talking we have sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see...” The therapist suddenly closes her notebook. “May I have a word with you alone now, Minji? Yoohyeon, don’t worry. You’re next.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five months later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it, huh?” Yoohyeon looks down, while Minji looks for a bag of blood in the fridge, ignoring her. “Please, say something.” Yoohyeon sounds desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you drink the last of B negative?” Minji says, annoyed. “You know it’s my favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Yoohyeon turns away, incapable of looking at the vampire she’s shared the last eight centuries of her life with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, fuck you! I just want you to admit you feel something for Bora, is it that hard? If we’re breaking up for good I think I deserve to know the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw the way you were looking at her… I’m not blind.” Minji dramatically closes the door of the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re friends, and she’s clearly into Siyeon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an excuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we should start talking about how you flirt with our therapist.” Yoohyeon gets closer, regretting the upcoming fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not our therapist anymore.” Minji faces her.  “She’s nice, we exchanged numbers. That’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, she keeps calling.” Yoohyeon crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So does Bora. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> Siyeon.” Minji adopts the same posture as Yoohyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay quiet for minutes, looking at each other's eyes with rage, a sentiment that soon is replaced with frustration and indifference. It becomes so unbearable that they need to look away.  To feel nothing. To feel empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how they know it’s over, this time for real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji picks up her purse and fills it with blood bags. “This is useless...” She says, talking to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you going?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoohyeon wants to ask. Instead, she opens the door when she goes in her direction. “I won’t be here when you come back.” Yoohyeon says, with a neutral tone. Much more colder than she would’ve liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Minji says, before closing the door, not even sharing one last glance with her now ex-wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good..” Yoohyeon whispers, minutes later, still trying to process the whole situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the first time one of their fights actually ends with one of them leaving. They used to have that -not too healthy- routine of having sex every time they argued. Yoohyeon believes that was their subconscious fighting for keeping a dead relationship alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first couple therapy session comes to her mind. She was scared of hearing what Minji had to say about her, and terrified when Handong called them to have individual conversations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I asked you what made you break up each time. Now I want to know what brought you back together.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The therapist's words resonate in Yoohyeon’s memory right before bursting into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire tries to remember every word she told her, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Minji is not coming back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for the second chapter, things are about to change!</p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who joined this ficfest, it's been fun seeing the DC tag full of vampires.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keeping The Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This mess is back! Thank you so much for your patience, I hope you enjoy the chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>1984</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji?” A familiar voice calls her. The music is loud at the bar, but that’s not a problem for her. She turns to find someone she hasn’t seen in a long time, speaking in human terms. “You’re… blonde.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handong!” The vampire exclaims, surprised. She’s not the only one who’s changed. Her former couple therapist has cut her hair and dyed it brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last time they met was the day she broke up with Yoohyeon. Maybe she didn’t care, but Minji felt like she needed to tell her how the relationship ended. Even if she wasn’t their therapist anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you here, do you come often?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong smirks. “No, I prefer human bars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji would rather not ask about it, probably the answer has something to do with food anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What’s the occasion? Are you alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought I had a date, but she never appeared.” Minji shrugs, giggling. The blood with sugar overdose is working wonders on her. “No, it’s not Yoohyeon in case you were wondering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t.” The brunette frowns, trying to maintain a serious expression. She never expected to find her in that state, but she definitely looks funny. “May I know who’s the fortunate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh.” Minji offers her the place next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, I promise.” Handong says, while taking a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know her, it was a blind date.” The vampire shrugs while taking a big sip. Meanwhile, Handong orders a drink. “A friend set us up. Gahyeon. I’ll kill her as soon as I see her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong giggles. “I don’t think it’s her fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is! I’ve been doing great alone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet…” The brunette nods, unable to erase the smile from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t thought about her in…” She counts with her fingers. “Years!” Then, she takes a big sip from her glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It shows…” Handong nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know why I accepted to come here in the first place! Do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she is? The one Gahyeon set me up with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A succubus! A fucking succubus!” Minji laughs and finishes her drink. She doesn’t waste any time ordering another one. “Listen… Since the breakup I’ve been discovering myself. I know what I want, and it’s nothing physical.” The vampire drinks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re such a bad liar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Handong thinks, feeling every bit of desire that comes out from the vampire. Since the moment she saw her, she hasn’t stopped checking her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.” Minji apologizes, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Handong puts her hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The touch of Handong provokes an unexpected reaction in the vampire. A whole wave of deep desire she never thought she would feel again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette moves her hand as soon as she notices. She forgot to wear her gloves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” The vampire asks when she sees Handong clicking her tongue to scold herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Handong reassures her, but her facial expression tells otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji puts her hand over Handong’s. “Are y-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, the vampire loses it. She feels a heat inside her she never thought she’d feel again. Desire. Pure desire, pure lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong bites her lip. She’s feeling it too, the vampire’s aura is too powerful and this time, she’s not capable of moving her hand away. She should’ve known, she should’ve been more careful. But Handong is a curious succubus, and it’s been a long time since she fed properly. Tasting a vampire for the first time -one that she already knows- was an opportunity too tempting to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one look, they know what will happen next.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their moans fill the room for hours, but when both of them reach ecstasy at the same time, they’re sure the neighbors could sense the walls trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha!!” Bora yells as she appears on top of Siyeon from behind the sheets. She kisses the brunette's forehead, while she has to find Yoohyeon’s face between her disheveled blonde hair to do the same with her.  “I told you I could make you come at the same time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them have to, but if they did, both vampires would need a long time to catch their breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck?” Siyeon asks, frowning in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora smirks, eyes already locked in Yoohyeon’s neck. After the mess she’s made of them, the nymph never gets tired of her lovers. “I’m a giver.” She purrs against the blonde’s cold skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bite that follows the sentence brings back the heat on her core. “It… shows.” The blonde vampire represses a moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sshhh…” Siyeon moves to grab Bora from behind, suggestively caressing her breasts. “She needs a rest, don’t you think?” She whispers into the nymph’s ear, who lets out a mischievous smile. She’s loving every second of their evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” They hear Yoohyeon beg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you suggest?” Bora moves her ass back enough to touch Siyeon’s front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette vampire puts her fingers around the nymph’s neck, scratching her soft skin with her long nails. Bora groans in pleasure, which Yoohyeon takes as a sign to start doing her job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kneels, waiting for Siyeon to do her move and using her strength -not that Bora resists either- to move the nymph as she pleases. With Bora on her knees, Yoohyeon only has to get on all fours to eat her up the way she knows best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a reason why vampires have earned their fame as erotic myths in the pop culture, and Bora confirms it every night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1996</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rings, the three lovers whine. They just layed down to rest after another night of sex, as it has been their routine for the last fifteen years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours.” Bora shakes Yoohyeon’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah…” The tall vampire sits up in bed, cursing at the irritating phone ringing. “Who is it?” She answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Yoohyeon?” An unknown female voice replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, go talk to the living room.” Siyeon says, half asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me. Who’s asking?” Yoohyeon slaps Siyeon’s ass, but does as she’s told. Before leaving the bedroom, she shares an affectionate smile with the nymph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Kim Minji’s wife, correct? I’m Lee Yubin. I call you from the vampire control police department.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knot forms in her stomach the second she hears that name. “Not anymore.” She replies, in an almost inaudible voice. “We broke up many years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice behind the phone clears her throat, uncomfortable. “Well, it’s not what our papers say. So if you don’t get her to calm down in the next three days we will have to put an end to her existence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon freezes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Put an… end.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The last words echo in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Kim?” The voice says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m here.” She swallows hard. “What do you mean with…” She doesn’t dare to say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was an incident with a vampire hunter, it’s all I can say. If you want more information make sure to ask for Dami at any police station. They’ll know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep, beep, beep, beep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon?” She hears Bora’s voice. “Is everything okay?” The vampire turns to look at both of her girlfriends staring at her at the door frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes her time to answer, her mind is far away from that house. All the memories come back. Minji in danger. Her Minji... “I… I don’t know. Minji… She...” She replies, with teary eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall vampire doesn’t have to talk anymore. Siyeon and Bora run to hug her before she breaks down. The other vampire kisses her head while looking at the nymph, who nods with a smile full of concern. “We’ll figure this out, okay? Whatever it is.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are getting ugly, but it's for the better ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Getting the girls back together &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minji is out of her mind, hitting the armored glass from the cage, making the police fear for its consistency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon looks at her, lost in the details. Her hands, so tense they could break a thousand necks. And her eyes, now filled with a rage she’s only seen once, too many centuries ago. The only time they had to fight a vampire hunter face to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s bad.” Dami, the woman who she talked to on the phone, says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon tenses her jaw. It’s more than bad. Minji is an older vampire now, she can’t resist vampire hunter’s poison the way she did back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dami walks to the door. For the way she moves, Yoohyeon has come up with the conclusion that she must be a werewolf. She certainly smells like it. “Are you ready to get in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire nods, maintaining a neutral expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have just one shot.” The agent says, handing her a needle filled with tranquilizer. “We’re not the luckiest when it comes to budget.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon looks at her ex one more time. As much as they fought, there’s too much story behind them. If anything happens to her, Yoohyeon could never forgive herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s something Siyeon and Bora perfectly understood. Right now, they’re waiting for her outside with Handong. What a surprise it was finding her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Yoohyeon felt a certain relief that Minji managed to rebuild her life just as she did. Plus, Handong looked genuinely worried. Whatever it is the relation between them, they have a strong connection. Yoohyeon will never question her in that matter, those are only human insecurities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click. Clack. Clack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door unlocks, and Yoohyeon holds the needle tighter. She gives a few steps forward and shares one last glance with the agent, who nods reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all the vampire needs to give her the sign that precedes the door opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, the sound is different. The waves die as they collide against the wall, which makes Minji’s cries of pain even more heartbreaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closes, and that’s when Minji sees her. The first thing she does is jumping onto her in search of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Yoohyeon wasn’t faster than her, she would certainly be in a much worse position than against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets Minji make a few attempts to rip off her cold skin before cupping her face with strength, immobilizing her to turn her and switch positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older vampire hisses, eyes injected in blood after bumping against the black wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s much worse than the last time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yoohyeon thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji.” She starts talking, with less authority than she would’ve liked for her first try. Then, she clears her throat, while fighting against the other vampire. She has to put her arm on Minji’s neck to consider talking again.</span>
</p><p><span>One more hiss from her, and Yoohyeon opens her mouth. “Minji, it’s me. Yoohyeon.</span> <span>I’m here.” Short sentences, that’s the only way of getting her to recognize her.</span></p><p>
  <span>She fails on the first try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minji. Look at me. Look at me!” She grabs the other vampire’s chin with her fingers. Minji opens her mouth to bite her, but Yoohyeon doesn’t let that distract her. “You’re safe. Look at me. Please, look at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps trying, but it’s useless. Yoohyeon swallows, trying to come up with new ideas, remembering what she did that last time. When she realizes, she bites her lips. This is going to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minji. It’s me. It’s me, my love. I’m here. Please, come back to me.” Her voice breaks as she speaks out the last words, but she still manages to pronounce them. She hates seeing her like this, she hates to see her dying inside. “Minji… please.” She continues, holding her tears. “Don’t leave me, please come back. Please… It’s me, it’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other vampire freezes, which catches Yoohyeon off guard. There’s a glimpse of her real self in her eyes, but it doesn’t last long. She opens her mouth, and luckily, Yoohyeon is fast enough to react and pick up the needle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji is about to make another biting attempt when she inserts the needle in her lifeless heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a second later, Minji falls to the ground, dragging Yoohyeon along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anything like that before…” Handong says, blank staring at the wall as she holds her hot drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She offered her apartment for Minji’s rest, claiming she has the best conditions to restrain her until she wakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora and Siyeon sit on the same couch as Yoohyeon, beside her. Right now, she needs all the support she can get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought vampire hunters were illegal.” Bora says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are. Or at least the ones who work without permission.” Siyeon explains to her lover. “They banned them a couple of centuries ago. As soon as vampires follow the rules, there shouldn’t be a problem with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was in there? In the poison.” Bora asks, holding Yoohyeon’s hand tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be a medicine back in the day, but it turned out being quite the opposite. The poison isn’t deadly in small doses, so maybe Minji...” Siyeon replies in a calm tone, but she needs to take her time to continue. She hates to talk about it in front of Yoohyeon, but the other vampire insisted on staying with them. Her mind, though, is in the room where Minji rests. “It makes your heart beat again. It turns you…-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon interrupts her. “It’s supposed to make you human. But instead, it turns you into a monster.” Siyeon kisses her head, looking at Bora with concern. The nymph swallows. She’s always the optimistic one, but this looks bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said before it wasn’t the first time she… well, that. What healed her last time?” Handong asks. Her tone shows how much she cares about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon shrugs. “Luck, I guess. She’s strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you helped her.” The succubus gives her a reassuring smile, but the vampire isn’t even looking at her. “She’ll be fine.” She says, trying to convince herself along with the others present in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the vampire gets up. Hearing Handong’s calming voice brings her back to an awful moment of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the times she and Minji broke up were never a pleasant experience, but that time… That time it felt it was the one. There was something in the way she looked at her, in the way she pushed her away from her life…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, it hurts. It hurts like hell. How can a memory feel like a burning knife?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she hears a voice. More like a whisper. But enough to make Yoohyeon start wandering around the house until she finds herself in Minji’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t even remember getting there, only the questions of the other three women asking if she was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they’re quiet. Probably because they know better than her what she’s doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Step by step, she reaches the bed. And slowly, she gets in it, feeling the chains holding the vampire’s limbs. It breaks her heart and souls seeing Minji like that. Her Minji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sleeps peacefully, but that’s temporary. And even if there’s a high possibility she will wake up a monster, Yoohyeon feels the need to hug her as if it would be the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kisses her head goodbye, just in case. Just like her cheeks, and her nose. But she stays away from her lips. She doesn’t feel worthy of them. Not anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I asked you what made you break up each time. Now I want to know what brought you back together.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Handong’s question at the couple therapy session echoes in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers well the answer she gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ouchie &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second last chapter 👀   Enjoy and happy new year!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>1997</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, drink this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong caresses Minji’s forehead and helps her sit up on their bed. When the first drop of blood touches her lips, she instantly feels stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been seven months since she was attacked by that hunter, six since she started feeling herself again. She definitely isn’t the young and strong vampire she used to be, but the extra blood treatment worked wonders on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” The succubus asks, watching her eagerly drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji doesn’t reply until she finishes it, letting out a satisfied sound while she gives the glass back to Handong. “You already know the answer.” She smirks, enjoying the taste of fresh blood on her tongue. “You don’t need to bring me the blood to bed anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The succubus smiles, feeling happy for Minji’s obvious health improvement. But that’s not a gesture she can fake for much longer. “I’m sorry.” She says, holding the vampire’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter turns, confused. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t insist on going to that restaurant…” Handong sighs, feeling the vampire interlacing fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve talked about this, Dong.” Minji touches her face with her free hand, and the succubus automatically closes her eyes with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you noticed?” Handong says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji frowns in confusion, tilting her head as she pronounces the question. “Notice what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gone. What we felt as we touched.” It’s true, they’ve learned to ignore the wave of ecstasy a simple touch creates in them. But Minji always believed it was due to her condition. “You know I can feel what others… feel, right?” She raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handong…” Minji slowly shakes her head, aware of where she’s going with the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Handong says with affection, kissing Minji’s forehead as she caresses her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Minji whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels the succubus smile on her forehead before she moves back to look at her. “But not like you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji swallows, sensing every bit of pain in Handong’s heart. The vampire silently nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows she’s right, she hates the fact that she’s right, but there’s nothing she can do about it. Since the incident happened, there wasn’t a day Yoohyeon didn’t come by to check on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Yoohyeon. After all that happened, she never left her side. It all came natural</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever we do… we just…” Minji tries to explain herself, putting her hands together mimicking an explosion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong chuckles. “Yeah, I know. You told me, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire pouts, embarrassed. “How unethical of me having sex with my couple therapist.” She says with irony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The succubus lets out a loud cackle. “I have no ethics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Minji raises an eyebrow, continuing her performance. “I didn’t notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both break in a burst of laughter that cuts all the tension from the previous moments. When they recover, the vampire speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had our fun, huh?” She gives her a warm, mischievous smirk as she runs her finger through Handong’s jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The succubus laughs, relieved for the vampire's reaction to her confession. “Yeah, I loved every minute of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” The vampire explores Handong’s bare chest with her finger, feeling her skin react to every touch. She leans in to kiss her, softly at first, but soon adding the usual passion she puts when they make out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong’s hand toys with her breast and suddenly she places herself on top of the vampire, ripping out a surprised gasp from her. The succubus rocks herself on the cold thigh, letting her know how wet she already is. Minji moans into the kiss, smirking as she grabs her ass with strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One last time?” Handong whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will be the last time their bodies will play their favorite game, the least she can do is give her the best goodbye gift she can get.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon blows the dust from the shelf. The moving is almost done, but there’s a lot of work to do with her old apartment, the one she bought after Minji and her took separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora and Siyeon offered their help, but it was already hard enough for them to break up. Yoohyeon couldn’t let them go through her ex girlfriend’s moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were so understanding, Yoohyeon will never not feel grateful for the years she spent by their side. When their relationship started to weaken, they were the ones who suggested Yoohyeon should take a time to make up her mind, letting her know that whatever she decided, they would forever be by her side as their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon is glad they have each other. When she finally talked to them, Bora cried. She can’t forget how broken she looked. Siyeon, on the other hand, remained serious. As a vampire, she understands how deep the relationships of their kind can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone rings, Bora’s name appears on the screen but she doesn’t pick it up. She needs her time to get rid of the tears that fall down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you try?” Bora says to Minji, who awkwardly sits on the couch with a bag of blood Siyeon just gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire shakes her head. “I don’t think she wants to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit!” The nymph crosses her arms. Then, she turns to Handong, who stays at a safe distance from the others. After all, she’s only there because they invited her in for driving Minji to their home. “Want something to drink? We have… What do we have, love?” She asks to Siyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood, blood, vodka, blood, beer, beer, blood, water…” Siyeon counts while taking a look in the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water, please.” Handong gives her a kind smile, she doesn’t want to be a bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beer?” She changes her mind, and Bora smirks and nods with satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She notices the way the nymph checks her out as she turns to grab the bottle Siyeon offers. Their hands almost touch, but this time Handong will not make the same mistake with a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shares a knowing look with the nymph before taking the first sip. Bora raises her undefined drink to cheer for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Minji stares blankly at her phone, where Yoohyeon’s number appears. She came to Bora and Siyeon’s in hope to find her wife, but she only discovered that she’s been living on her own for several weeks. Both of her exes haven’t given her much information, but it’s not hard to figure out about their breakup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to her, she feels the other vampire in the room sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call her.” Siyeon waits for Minji to look at her to give her a reassuring smile. “Trust me, she can’t wait to hear your voice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More or less.” Siyeon gris, with sadness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji lets out a chuckle. “I used to hate you, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon nods. “Me too, more or less. Jealousy is the word, I think.” She says with irony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” The older vampire puts her hand on her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, same. I’m good now, actually. I think I just wanted what you had.” She looks at Bora, and Minji instantly follows her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon nods, biting her lips, feeling emotional. “I love Yoohyeon, with all my heart. We do.” She looks back at Minji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” The other vampire gives her a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me give you some advice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji raises her brows with curiosity. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you get back together… And I’m sure you will.” She chuckles, making the other vampire smile too. “Before you feel that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>urge</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be physically back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Minji is the want who chuckles. “She told you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That instead of talking you always jumped to sex? Of course she did.” Siyeon laughs. “So, before that happens. Please, talk. You deserve to be happy, Minji. What two you have is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear falls on Minji’s phone screen, who silently nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wish you the best, with all my soul.” Siyeon kisses her cheek, catching the other vampire off-guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Minji sighs closing her eyes to gather all of her strengths before touching the green button on the screen. That was the last push she needed. Siyeon pats her back with approval and points at their room, where she can speak with enough privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Handong, right?” Siyeon tells the succubus. Then, she pats the couch seat. “Come here, don’t stay there like a stranger.” She makes a gesture with her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know.” Handong says, looking at her naked hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, she has forgotten to wear her gloves. Since she started dating Minji, she didn’t need them anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ssshh, sit. I don’t bite.” Siyeon tries to convince her with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar…” Bora comments, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe!!” Siyeon protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The situation makes the succubus laugh. Those two are funny, she has a good feeling about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2 days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon walks nervously around the house. She had little time to clean, but now the place shines like a diamond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire smiles to herself, biting her lip. Is it too soon to feel that spark again, those butterflies in her stomach? Minji sounded uneasy on the phone, was she feeling the same way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those days they’ve spent together since the incident were the key to find their connection slowly coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came natural, and it was scary. It was the first time life brought them back together while they were still in other relationships. But they couldn’t help it, their union is everlasting. That’s what they swore to the stars all those centuries ago. They’re meant to be together for eternity, that is their curse and their blessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampire marriage ceremonies are rare, few accept the terms of the spell. But they were so blindly in love no one could convince them otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth is, they still are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears Minji’s voice as she unlocks the door. The taller vampire quickly turns. “You came.” She smiles warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red bright hair shines. Minji tucks her hair behind the ear and gives her a shy grin. “Of course.” She approaches her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon tastes a drop of blood that comes out of her bitten lip. Her eyes are locked on Minji’s mouth, just as it was the previous times they made up. However, on this occasion, she contains herself. She sees the red haired doing the same, wetting her lips, smoothly chewing them while she pictures herself tasting Yoohyeon’s skin one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should talk, right? Before…” Carefully, Minji closes distances. Yoohyeon tenses up, but she stays right where she is. “Before we…” The other vampire’s lips are calling her, crying for her to catch them between hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She misses everything. Her body, her lips, her laugh. She misses her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon swallows. “Sure, we should...” She can’t take her eyes off her, trying to figure out if she still tastes the same. “Talk.” The taller vampire says, right before Minji traps her between her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making the biggest of efforts, the older vampire sacrifices a kiss for a hug. A hug so tight, so full of love, shame and regret that every nerve of their bodies shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, their clothes get soaked in silent tears. And those say way more than their voices would ever could. They say <em>I love you</em>, they ask for forgiveness and beg for one last chance. Because eight hundred years of marriage can’t fade just like that.  </span>
  <span>Because other relationships can make them feel good. Other relationships can make them feel loved, but theirs make them feel complete. And that’s something they must learn to live with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It comes full circle. Today is the first day of their new story together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just one chapter left! I know it's short, but it's just what I want it to be, a little story. Also, leaving things to the imagination is always a nice exercise &lt;33</p><p>I hope you're enjoying it, it's a different story than the ones I use to write. It's fun trying to guess how would centuries old creatures deal with breakups and relationships hahahaha</p><p>See you in the last chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. That's What You Get</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally the last chapter!! Kinda sad to say bye to them :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>2007</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon turns on the radio. The radio host introduces a new song from this trendy band.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>...their new single That’s What You Get is the perfect song for that boring day at the office or cleaning day at your messy apartment!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon chuckles, shaking her head as she puts her brunette hair in a messy ponytail that was supposed to be a bun. That’s exactly it, cleaning day. She’s been so busy lately organizing the celebration that the time to clean her own house was non-existent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first chords of Paramore’s latest single make the speakers vibrate. The vampire can’t help the little motion of her shoulders and feet as the music takes over her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets herself go and dances as she mops the floor, humming to the unknown melody, trying to guess how the next line will sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t pay attention to the lyrics until the moment she finds the soft but confident touch of Minji’s hands on her hips, balancing their bodies together at the rhythm of the song as she kisses her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what you get when you let your heart win.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s in a good mood.” Minji says, and Yoohyeon just knows she’s grinning when she gets a new kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller one snorts. It tickles. “I could say the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji hums. “Today’s going to be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure it won’t be weird?” Slowly, Yoohyeon turns and puts her arms over Minji’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do we like to hurt so much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both chuckle at the convenience of the lyrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same question.” Minji shrugs, smiley. “Also, I’m not the one mopping the house on a fancy dress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She checks her out and swears Yoohyeon has never looked better in her more than eight hundred years of marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a sigh, she gives her a kiss with much more meaning than she first intended. It means </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it means </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgive me for all the pain we’ve been through.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yoohyeon does answer. She holds her tight against her, feeling her as much as the clothes allow her and not minding if their dresses wrinkle a couple of hours before the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, as she slips her tongue inside her wife’s mouth, she tells her it’s fine. She tells her everything is as it should be, no matter how hard the path to get where they are has been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten years have passed since they got back together. It hasn’t been easy to be as good as they used to be, but it’s the best they’ve been in centuries. They’ve learned to speak up their thoughts. They’ve learned to not to take one another for granted, and that’s refreshing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It blows their minds how they keep discovering each other so many centuries later. And they love it. That’s the key to their new success as a couple. Because their biggest mistake was forgetting how wonderful it feels to be in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because letting their heart win, is the best they could’ve done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh as they dance to the rhythm of the music. Kissing from time to time and dangerously touching one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji chuckles, stopping Yoohyeon’s hand on her thigh, too close to her center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon whines, looking at the clock on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t wanna ruin that makeup.” She kisses her cheek, giggling. “I already messed up the lipstick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s frustrating, but Minji’s right. If they don’t want to be late, they should get ready to leave now. With a pout, she gives her wife a peck on the lips and goes to the toilet to fix her lipstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little does she know, she will have to give it a couple more retouches before driving.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They park near the lake where the event will take place. It’s already crowded, but there’s no sign of the stars of the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weird, since there are only ten minutes left for the appointed time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon sighs as she admires the view, the sunset is almost as beautiful as Minji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds her hand, smiling before taking it to her lips and giving a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Yoohyeon asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji has barely reacted to her show of affection, albeit she grins at the sight of the ceremony setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They make a great combo, don’t you think?” She tilts her head and makes eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle leaves Yoohyeon’s mouth. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we were the same when we got married?” Minji puts on a doubtful expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so long ago… But when I said yes to you, I really meant it.” Yoohyeon scratches her nose, shrugging as she shakes her head, swallowing the knot that’s in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, babe…” Minji presses their foreheads together, cupping her face with a hand. Then, she kisses her again. “I wouldn’t change this for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Yoohyeon frowns her lips. Minji nods and she sighs, relieved as if she had been holding her breath. “Neither would I but…” She clicks her tongue. “I don’t know, somehow I can’t help but feel embarrassed when I think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other vampire looks at her with concern as she caresses her face. “I think that’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon lifts a brow. “Being embarrassed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji lets out a giggle that brings warmth to Yoohyeon’s cold body. “No, yes, well… I don’t know how to explain but I feel the same way. We made so many mistakes… I think that’s good because it means we actually want this to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knot in her throat comes back. This time, though, Yoohyeon lets it out in the form of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji reacts with a chuckle, not with a mocking tone but touched with the way her wife is opening to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?” She asks, after giving her a kiss on the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon shakes her head slowly, pouting as she shrugs. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji snorts, holding her own tears despite the absurdity of the situation. “You’re crying… because you love me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller vampire laughs as well, bursting into tears as she nods. Minji pulls her in for a hug, and she presses her cheek against her head, smelling that scent she missed so much for so many years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can hear Minji crying as well, so they stay like this, feeling each other until a hand touches her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Gahyeon, Minji’s friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… hi!” She says, awkwardly. Of course. She’s not the only one who gives them </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. Everyone knows their history with the protagonists of the night. “Have you seen the brides?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what?” Minji frowns in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they missing?” Yoohyeon asks, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of…” She clearly wants to say something, but for whatever reason, she’s not capable of letting it out. “Yoohyeon, could you give Bora a call? I think you’re the only one she has so it rings under any circumstance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, no… Yoohyeon fears the worst already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure…” She takes out her phone and starts dialing the number.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon’s moans fill the room as she sits on Bora’s face. They weren’t planning this, but dresses have a good advantage when it comes to rushed sex and they look too good to resist each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going.” Bora pants as she pleasures her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I can’t concentrate.” Siyeon swallows as she complains. Trying to reach her orgasm against the clock isn’t her favorite thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna come too!” The nymph protests. “And you insisted on face sitting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new protest is about to come into the game, but Bora’s annoying ringing tone takes over the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora, I swear, if it's your mom again…-” Siyeon gets interrupted when Bora’s tongue fills her. “Yes!” She pants as she rocks her hips faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nymph whines when she tries to reach her phone as fingers enter her. “Fuck!” She moans, vibration giving even more pleasure to the vampire on top of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora never reaches her phone. Handong does, leaving her whining as she misses the touch of her tongue. Her fingers though, keep thrusting her to take her to ecstasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Yoohyeon.” The succubus says, almost out of breath and extremely bothered by the interruption.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she has anything against the vampire, but feeding her aura is important to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, on the corner of the screen, she sees it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her curse makes her wives-to-be suddenly stop all their activity. They’re late to their own wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon clears her throat and spanks Bora’s ass as she walks by surrounded by all of her friends clapping to cheer on their arrival. The nymph pouts while Siyeon does her best to not giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong is in the middle and can’t help but look at Minji, who applauds visibly moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them look beautiful, even if they had to rush the last retouches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who would’ve told Siyeon and Bora that they would fall for the succubus that would bring even more passion to their lives. Minji warned them, it’s not easy to handle. But they love it. They love her. And that is enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody cries. This is the most important ritual any creature could be part in. It’s the same Minji and Yoohyeon performed so many centuries ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that’s why Minji is crying so much as she holds her wife’s hand tightly in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Yoohyeon says, careful so no one else can hear her pulling from her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji turns, confused. They’re in the middle of- “The wedding!?” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t miss it, come here.” The taller vampire giggles and guides her to beyond the last row.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crosses gazes with Handong, who smirks with pride. But she doesn’t have time to even wave at her, suddenly, they’re behind a tree. It’s so thick nobody can see them, though Yoohyeon still makes sure no one is watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji giggles, looking around as she hears Siyeon’s love speech in the background. “What are we doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon frowns her lips, failing at hiding her grin. “I’m not sure anymore of how we were eight hundred years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kneels before her and Minji laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She asks as the taller vampire holds her hand, giving her a soft kiss on the knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh…” She kisses her hand again. “Let me finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Minji chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon clears her throat. “I’m not sure of how we were back then, but I’m sure I want to be with you now and forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon…?” Minji frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will sound really, really stupid, okay? But… Will you marry me again if we’re still together in thirty years?” She says, as fast as her tongue allows her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked, Minji shakes her head frowning until she assimilates her words. “Thirty… years?” She snorts. “Why thirty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…” She kisses her fingers, looking at her in the eyes with affection. “We got married on our fortieth anniversary. And we’ve already been together ten years since… you know.” She shrugs. “I want to start over, I really do. And maybe I’m crazy for even suggesting it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Minji says, holding her hand tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but it’s the way I feel it, it’s… wait, did you say yes?” She opens her eyes in surprise as the other vampire chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yells, and suddenly Siyeon stops her speech. Both vampires freeze on their spot. The audience is quiet too. Yoohyeon bites her lip and Minji has to repress a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She whispers, then crouches to cup Yoohyeon’s face. With her thumbs, she caresses her cheeks. Her wife smiles brightly and that only makes her happier. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss they share is nothing like they’ve ever experienced before. There’s hope in it. Because it took them long enough to learn that loving one another is not enough when there’s no communication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both know it won’t be easy, eternity can be long, but they’re willing to try. Even more now that they have friends to share concerns with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re better than ever, and Yoohyeon can taste it in her wife’s lips. Just like Minji does in the way Yoohyeon’s hands slide through her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if we go ahead and check in the hotel?” Minji says with a breathy voice, hungry for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon smirks, teasing her wife’s breasts. “What about the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I like the drinking part more.” Minji kisses her deeply, making a mess of Yoohyeon’s hair. “They won’t have time to miss us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they disappeared in their hotel room until Bora took out her phone and got her revenge. They had been missing for hours, and they would take one more to get out of their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it’s hard to go back when they're naked and cuddling with the love of their life, filling each other with kisses that only try to make up for the wasted time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nice to see a happy ending for everyone, huh? 😊</p><p>I tried to do something different with the narrative in this fic. I wanted to make it look more like a little storytale, leaving things to the imagination and trying to figure out how relationships would work between centuries old creatures 🥰<br/>I really hope you liked it, it's been a pleasure writing this story &lt;3333</p><p>See you in another fic!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter user: @radicalmomocist</p><p>Here's my <b><a href="https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist">curiouscat</a></b></p><p>If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it <b><a href="https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist">here</a></b> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>